


Taking Notice

by sksdwrld



Series: Asterisk [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Notification of death, implied homicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without any next of kin, Daniel's death is largely meaningless. The correctional facility mails a notice to the only person who might care: his victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Notice

Bridgeport Correctional Facility  
1106 North Avenue  
Bridgeport, Connecticut 06604

 

Mr. Elliot Whitley  
C/O Michael and Sharon White  
14 Canary Drive  
Beverly, MA 01915

 

Mr. Whitley,

We are obligated to inform you of the passing of prisioner BC017463, Daniel Truman. His time of death was estimated to be approximately 1345 on Wednesday, May 15, 2014.

Mr. Truman 's records indicate that he is the only child of deceased parents with no identifiable kin. As such, Mr. Truman's remains have been cremated and interred by the state. A ceremony will be held on June 21st for all unclaimed and unidentified bodies. Further information is available at 800-555-6466.

Due to the extenuating circumstances surrounding his manner of death and given that you were his last visitor, a Connecticut State representative may be in contact with you shortly.

Regards,

 

Mary Sue Johnson  
Department of Interpersonal Relations


End file.
